The acoustic wave device is, as disclosed in the patent document 1, a device having an inter-digital transducer (IDT) formed on a piezoelectric substrate such as lithium tantalate (LiTaO3: LT) substrate or lithium niobate (LiNbO3: LN) substrate. The LT and LN have thermal expansion coefficients that are six times higher than the thermal expansion coefficient of silicon (the thermal expansion coefficients of LT and LN are about 16×10−6/K and 15×10−6/K, respectively, while the thermal expansion coefficient of silicon is about 2.6×10−6/K). Then, if the LT or LN substrate is used in the acoustic wave device, there arises a significant problem of change in filtering characteristics due to temperature change. Therefore, temperature compensation is performed in various methods (see the patent documents 1 and 2).    [Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-44790    [Patent document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-4332